Un fic de miedo
by kmi-x
Summary: unscary movie pero con los personajes de sk , ellos han visto un video , pero muchas cosas les pasaran antes de los 7 dias, ya empezo la cuenta! dia 2°
1. Default Chapter

HOLA!!!!......... este es un fic inspirado (mas bien dicho copiado) de películas como el aro , el exorcista etc.....pero hechos comedia como scary movie ......(o como se escriba) , al principio les va a parecer muy copiado ..pero ya verán que en los próximos capítulos se vuelve un fic mas original ^_^ .  
  
TAMAO: Srta. Anna ... el bus va a partir.  
  
ANNA: quien falta?.  
  
TAMAO : nadie , yo me encargue de que todos subieran .  
  
ANNA: empacaste todo?.  
  
TAMAO: si  
  
YOH: anna!!!!!!......sube al bus ,ya va partir ¡!!.  
  
ANNA: ahhh......ya subo!!!.  
  
Anna sube rápidamente al bus , en el estaban todos , horo2 sentado junto a pilika , ryu al lado de lizerg , len estaba solo en el ultimo asiento , manta estaba con yoh , tamao esperando a que anna se siente junto a ella ., en eso el bus partió.  
  
LEN. Se puede saber a donde vamos??!!  
  
ANNA: ya les dije....conozco a alguien , que tiene un tío , que conoce a un amigo y ese tiene un primo , que su hermano es dueño de una cabaña , quien me la prestara por el tiempo que yo quiera .  
  
LEN: y por que nos obligaste a venir??  
  
ANNA: ............quería q...que todos estuvieran ......¡¡deberían agradecerme!!.....  
  
5 HORAS DESPUÉS.....  
  
HORO2:HAY....... me siento u ...un poco mal.........  
  
PILIKA: HAAA!!!!!!MI HERMANO VA A VOMITAR!!!!!!!  
  
TAMAO: yo siempre traigo bolsas en los viajes largos .  
  
HORO2: gracias tamao....-y se voltea para ocupar la bolsa XD  
  
ANNA: que desagradable , es tercera vez que ese idiota vomita!!!!.  
  
PILIKA: OYE!!!! , mi hermano siempre se marea en los viajes ¡!!!!.  
  
YOH: cuanto falta para llegar!!.  
  
ANNA: unas .....2 horas aprox..  
  
RYU: estoy emocionado!! .  
  
LIZERG: ryu....podrías correrte un poco mas allá ?.  
  
HORO2: pobre lizerg!!.  
  
2 HORAS DESPUÉS .......  
  
MANTA: LLEGAMOS!!!!!!!  
  
LEN: y este es el lugar??!!!!!!-dijo desconforme.  
  
LIZERG: a mi me parece bonito!!^_^  
  
HORO2: QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!!!!!!!!  
  
Poco a poco todos entraron a la cabaña observando todo a su alrededor , no tardaron en empezar organizar las cosas .  
  
ANNA: esta cabaña cuenta con dos habitaciones amplias una para mujeres y otra para uds.  
  
PILIKA: no me gusta este lugar ¿ cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos?  
  
ANNA: el mayor tiempo posible ya que todo es gratis , tenemos que aprovechar!!  
  
EN OTRA HABITACIÓN................  
  
HORO2: QUE ESTA CABAÑA NO TIENE BAÑO!!!!!!  
  
LIZERG: claro...debe tener .....oye......¡que es esto??  
  
Los dos shamanes se encontraban en frente de una cinta de video .  
  
HORO2: BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO , BAÑO!!  
  
Lizerg toma la cinta , y extrañado empieza a examinarla .....-se ve muy antigua-  
  
PILIKA: que bien veremos películas ¿ de donde la sacaste lizerg?  
  
LIZERG: no...estaba aquí....  
  
No tardan en llegar todos...  
  
YOH: que pasa???  
  
LIZERG: encontré una cinta de video.  
  
YOH: ¿la encontraste aquí??mmmhmmm........¿por qué no revisamos su contenido????.  
  
RYU: adoro las películas!!!  
  
LEN: a mi solo me gustan si son realistas , y de buena calidad.  
  
PILIKA: o jala sea una película romántica.  
  
MANTA: no! Que sea una de acción!!.  
  
RYU : UNA POLICIAL!!!! ADORO A LOS POLICIAS!!!!  
  
TODOS: ¬¬  
  
HORO2: oigan! Quien sabe a donde esta el baño!!!!.  
  
ANNA: veamos la cinta de una vez!.  
  
LEN: pero ....¿ no les parece raro que esa cinta este aquí? , generalmente se paga para arrendarlas.  
  
YOH: si?!!!  
  
LEN:¬¬ Ignorante.  
  
YOH: seguramente a alguien se le quedo.  
  
PILIKA: veamos la película!!!  
  
ANNA: pilika tiene razón dejen de hablar tanto y que alguien ponga esa cinta de un vez!!  
  
RYU: me temo que eso no va a ser posible doña anna.  
  
ANNA:¿?  
  
Ryu :yo no veo ni una película sin palomitas  
  
ANNA: tu no.....  
  
RYU: es que no entienden???sin palomitas una película no tiene sentido!!!  
  
LEN: nadie a dicho que es una película ...puede ser cualquier cosa!.  
  
RYU : estoy seguro que es una película .  
  
LEN: Y DE DONDE VAMOS A SACAR PALOMITAS SI ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!!!!!!.  
  
RYU: entonces no se ve la película.......  
  
TAMAO: s....se...pueden preparar....  
  
3 LARGAS HORA DESPUES..........  
  
Ryu estaba frente el televisor comiendo palomitas--¡¡que esperan en poner la película!!!.--gritaba  
  
Todos se sentaron en la sala principal donde estaba ryu .  
  
PILIKA: ni siquiera empieza y ya estas llorando de emoción hermano!!!!.  
  
HORO2: no ....no es ..eso ..es que no encuentro el baño TToTT.  
  
ANNA: SHH.......... cállense ya va a empezar!!!!  
  
Todos se encontraban pegados al televisor durante lo que duro la cinta , 3 minutos .  
  
LEN: y eso fue todo!!!!!!  
  
PILIKA: eso no era una película nos estafaron!!!¡¡¡que nos devuelvan el dinero!!!!.  
  
MANTA: que raro , parecía un video casero.  
  
LEN: las escenas no tenían sentido.  
  
YOH: es muy extraño.........  
  
RYU: ustedes quedaron desconformes porque no comieron durante la película .  
  
LEN: te dicen que eso no era una película , idiota!!!!!!!.  
  
De pronto ,....suena el teléfono.  
  
MANTA: el teléfono!!!!!! Que raro que llamen a una cabaña ¡!!!!  
  
ANNA: yo contesto.........aló???????  
  
Una voz dijo:....---MORIRAN EN 7 DIAS -  
  
ANNA: quien habla???..............colgaron......¡que extraño!  
  
YOH: que te pasa anna????  
  
ANNA:.................  
  
YOH: anna???????  
  
ANNA:.............  
  
LEN : OYE!!!!!!.  
  
ANNA: era una voz que dijo .......morirán en 7 días.......  
  
TODOS: AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAJJAAA...........  
  
UNA HORA DESPUÉS......  
  
---AAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJJAJAJAA.-----.  
  
RYU: aa suficiente , tengo sueño, iré a dormir ..  
  
Y así todos terminaron en sus camas menos horo2 que aun buscaba el baño XD.  
  
----PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA CABAÑA NO TENGA BAÑO!!!!!!----  
  
CONTINUARÁ............. 


	2. exorzitando a anna

::::Exorcizando a Anna  
  


* * *

  
Al otro día ......  
  
----Aahahhaahhahahhahahahaaaaaaa—.  
  
un grito desperto a todos los que se encontraban en la cabaña (tomando en cuenta de que era muy temprano).  
  
YOH: ahaah ,.....a?....que?....que fue eso??!!!!!.  
  
HORO2: no fue nada....vuelve a dormir......=_=.  
  
LEN: viene de la habitación de las chicas !!!.  
  
RYU: mira niño deja de buscar excusas para ir a la habitación de pilika .  
  
LEN: a? Que ¡!!? o//////o.  
  
HORO2: oye picudo que tienes con mi hermana ¡!!!!!!!.  
  
LEN: no.......ese grito viene de la habitación de las chicas ¡¡quien sabe que les paso!!!. . RYU: ¬¬ por que te preocupas tanto .  
  
LEN: ..........  
  
LISERG: dejen de molestarlo y vamos a ver que pasa!!!!!.  
  
RYU: SI MI LISERG!!!!!!!.  
  
Todos corrieron a la habitación de las chicas , que se encontraba solo a unos metros y se encontraron con que esos gritos eran de anna (parecía loca ¬¬)y todo el resto de las chicas estaba rodeándola ,.  
  
LEN: QUE NIÑA MAS ESCANDALOSA!!!!!! Se puede saber que te pasa ¡!!?.  
  
HORO2: que no ves ¿?!!! Mira como se mueve su cama ¡!!.  
  
LEN: O.o cierto!.  
  
Anna estaba gritando y agarrada de unos de los barrotes de la cama mientras esta se movía como si estuviera en pleno terremoto (que solo le afecto a la cama ya que era lo único que se movía ¬¬).  
  
ANNA: AHAHAHAHA!!!!! SE MUEVE!!!!!!!!!.  
  
YOH: mmhmm........que puede ser?--- dijo tranquilamente .  
  
MANTA: seguramente es una de esas camas de agua ... he oído que se mueven muuuuucho .  
  
RYU: si.....U.U eso tiene que ser ......  
  
LISERG: por que no vamos a dar un paseo , no hemos ido a conocer el lugar ¡^ ^.  
  
PILIKA: BUENA IDEA ¡!!!!!.  
  
RYU: si liserg va ¡¡yo también voy!!!!!..  
  
ANNA: IDIOTAS ¡!!! NO ES UNA CAMA DE AGUA ¡!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
HORO2: viste ryu ¡!!!! Hiciste que se enojara!!!! Ahora va estar de mal humor toda la semana ¡!!!.  
  
**ANNA SEGUIA GRITANDO **.  
  
TAMAO: que puede ser lo que le este pasando ala srta. Anna ?.  
  
HORO2(con voz temerosa) y ....y si es......un.....y si es un.......FANTASMA!!!!!!!!.  
  
**Al oír esta palabra todos se estremecieron y corrieron como locos por toda la habitación **.  
  
PILIKA: AHAHAHAHA UN FANTASMA!!!!!.  
  
YOH: FANTASMA ¿?!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!! DONDE ¡!!!!!.  
  
RYU: desde pequeño que le temo a los fantasmas ¡!!!!!!.  
  
LEN: IDIOTAS ¡!!!!! NOSOTROS VEMOS FANTASMAS TODO EL TIEMPO!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: ¡cierto!.  
  
LEN: ¬¬.  
  
RYU: yo ya lo sabia!!!!^ ^.  
  
LEN:¬¬.  
  
RYU: en serio!!!.  
  
LEN: ¬¬.  
  
RYU: OYE!!!!! No me mires a si!!!!.  
  
YOH: entonces si no es un fantasma podemos ir a dar un paseo n_n.  
  
HORO2: si!!!!!!!.  
  
**anna seguía gritando**.  
  
LISERG: esperen!!!! Tenemos que averiguar por que la cama de anna se mueve de ese modo!!! ......después daremos un paseo n_n.  
  
ANNA: MONTON DE IDIOTAS!!!!!!.  
  
De pronto la cama se detiene ..........  
  
TODOS: O.o.  
  
PILIKA: anna estas bien ¡?.  
  
Anna no respondía ......  
  
YOH: anna.........  
  
Anna camina fuera de la habitación , pero se detiene...se voltea , ella tenia la cabeza baja ...... no tarda en levantarla lentamente , de este modo todos notaron que estaba pálida , tenia los labios morados y extremadamente partidos y con una voz ronca dice una serie de garabatos para los que estaba presentes.  
  
TODOS: O.o.  
  
YOH: anna.......O.o.......  
  
PILIKA: AHAHAH...SAQUENLE EL DEMONIO!!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
PILIKA: es obvio no ?.  
  
MANTA: que?.  
  
PILIKA: QUE ANNA esta poseída por el demonio U.U.  
  
En ese momento anna sale de la habitación rápidamente y baja las escaleras como si fuera una araña ( creo que todos conocen esa parte típica del exorcista)todos se asustan , pero al mismo tiempo siguen a anna , para ver que pasa...  
  
PILIKA: tenemos que exorcizarla......  
  
YOH: COMO???.  
  
PILIKA: MMMHMHMH..........no se =p.  
  
HORO2: yo se ¡!!! Yo se ¡!!! Yo se ¡!!! Yo se ¡!!!!.  
  
TODOS : COMO!!???.  
  
HORO2 : hheehhee......heheh.....no se........rezando? .  
  
*al rato después anna estaba acostada en un sillón y.......*.  
  
TODOS:U.U padre nuestro que estas en el cielo...............  
  
LEN: hemos repetido eso durante horas , esta claro que no sirve!!!! .  
  
TODOS: U.U AMEN!!!!.............. Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo.......  
  
LEN: (FURIOSO) PROBEMOS OTRA COSA!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: U.U padre nuestro.......  
  
LEN: ..........  
  
TODOS: U.U padre nuestro.....  
  
LEN:..........  
  
TODOS: U.U padre nuestro.......  
  
LEN:........  
  
TODOS: AMEN!!!!!.....  
  
HORO2: que decías , len ??.  
  
LEN: que probemos otra cosa ...es obvio que rezando no sacamos nada ..  
  
HORO2: tienes razon!!!.  
  
PILIKA: pero...que mas se puede hacer......  
  
RYU: miren!! Parece que la doña anna se quedo dormida..  
  
YOH: si.......hace rato que no se mueve.......  
  
Luego anna empezó a elevarse ...  
  
TODOS: O.o .  
  
LEN: ANNA ¡!!! QUE HACES ALLI ARRIBA!!!!!baja ahora mismo!!!!!!.  
  
PILIKA: AHAHAHAA....esto me da miedo ......  
  
HORO2: que alguien la baje!!!!!!!.  
  
MANTA: pero como la vamos a bajar ¡!!!!!.  
  
LISERG: o podríamos sentarnos a esperar que baje ......  
  
Y asi todos se sentaron en un sillón muy cercano a anna , estaban viendo tv. Hasta que un ruido , que no supieron reconocer , los interrumpió..  
  
MANTA: que es eso!!!!!!..  
  
LEN: es anna ...esta ....diciendo algo.....pero no se entiende bien .  
  
Todos se aproximaron a donde estaba anna para escuchar lo que trataba de decir ...  
  
PILIKA: es obvio que no entendemos nada ....esta HABLANDO AL REVEZ!!!!!!.  
  
TODO : ahahahahahhaahahahhaa....... y eso que tiene ¬¬.  
  
PILIKA: como......como...el.......como el DIABLO!!!!!!.  
  
Al oír esa palabra todos se estremecieron otra vez .....y empezaron a correr asustados por toda la cabaña .  
  
TAMAO: aaahahaha!!!! El diablo!!!!!--- GRITABA como loca mientras corría por todos lados .  
  
YOH: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! EL DIABLO!!!!.  
  
TODOS: AHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!! EL DIABLO!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Definitivamente todos estaban histéricos hasta que anna cae al suelo repentinamente , todos se tranquilizan y la van aver......mientras anna daba vueltas y vueltas la cabeza .  
  
TODOS: O.o LISERG: y no le duele el cuello???!!!..si hasta parece búho.  
  
LEN: mmmhmh.... que extraño hacer eso sin que le duela el cuello U_U.  
  
Yoh se acerca lentamente a anna , estaban frente a frente .  
  
YOH: anna.....no te duele??.—yoh estaba tan cerca de anna que esta le escupe un vomito verde en la cara _ .  
  
PILIKA: QUE ASCO!!!!!.  
  
HORO2: VOY A VOMITAR!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: no..otra vez no ¬¬.  
  
HORO2:n_n esta bien..  
  
LEN: yoh.......  
  
YOH: jijijijijijijiijijiuj......  
  
LISERG: ¬¬ parece que nada le afecta .....  
  
PILIKA: insisto que hay que exorcizarla ¡!!.  
  
TODOS: U.U padre nuestro que estas en el cielo............  
  
LEN: ella no habla de eso idiotas!!!!!!.  
  
HORO2: he oído por ahí , que el agua bendita puede ayudar .......  
  
LEN: y......y eso que es ¿???.  
  
YOH ; n_n agua bendita.  
  
LEN: AHAHAHA ya entendí.  
  
RYU: agua bendita ¡!! Yo!!!! Yo ¡!!!! Yo tengo!!!!!!!!n_n.  
  
TODOS: ¬¬ tu?????.  
  
RYU: resulta que yo soy muy religioso n_n.  
  
TODOS: bien....¬¬.  
  
Ryu tomo una pequeña botella con agua ( quien sabe si era agua bendita en realidad ¬¬) abrió la tapa , se mojo las manos con el agua y le lanzo unas pequeñas gotitas a anna en la cabeza y grito:----SAL DEMONIO!!!!! SAL!!!!!!—  
  
ANNA: ME AHOGO!!!!!! .  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
RYU: y eso es todo n_n.  
  
LEN: por que no probamos otra cosa??.  
  
RYU: NO!!!! Esto funciono!!!!! .  
  
PILIKA: le sacaste el demonio??  
  
RYU: si n_n.  
  
YOH: anna estas bien???.  
  
ANNA: claro que no idiota , tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: HEHEHE!!!!!! ANNA VOLVIO!!!!!.......¡¡ANNA ¡! ¡¡¡¡HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!.  
  
ANNA: ya cállense ¡  
  


* * *

  
TODOS: O NO!!!! ANNA VOLVIO!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!........  
  
BUENO.......ese fue el segundo capitulo de mi fic n_n , no quieron que lleguen reclamos diciendo que el capitulo salió estúpido......es que esa es la gracia!!!! Algo estúpido y casi sin sentido ....gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el primer cap. Espero que sigan dejando si????. Bueno el el proximo capitulo agregare a las tipicas parejas (no yaoi) para hacerlo mas diferente . 


	3. Conviviendo con el enemigo

CONVIVIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO..  
  
PILIKA:el diablo aun debe estar en la cabaña"!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Al escuchar esta palabra , todos se estremecieron y empezaron a correr y gritar por todos lados de la cabaña.  
  
TODOS: AAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! El diablooooo!!!!!!!hahaahah!!!!!!!!-.  
  
LEN: debemos salir de aqui!!!!!  
  
Todos chocaban entre ellos y salieron desesperadamente hacia el patio , bueno.....era un gran patio , porke era un campo o algo asi , y lo unico que habia en los próximos 1.000 kilometros era , esa cabaña y un rio cercano.  
  
ANNA(que estaba aun traumada por lo que le habia sucedido): yo no vuelvo a entrar a ese lugar!!!!_  
  
YOH: anna...estas bien.....??  
  
ANNA: si..........u_u  
  
YOH: n__n  
  
HORO2: oigan déjense de sentimentalismo y pensemos que vamos a hacer aquí ¡¡¡¡¡¡tengo hambre!!no he tomado desayuno!!!!! Y ustedes ya saben lo que dicen , que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia!!!!!!!!!!!!TT__TT  
  
RYU: por cierto horo2 ....... ¬¬ ya solucionaste tu problemilla con el baño??  
  
HORO2: TT__TT si!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡porque nadie me dijo adonde estaba el baño!!!!!!  
  
LEN: ¬¬ porque no lo preguntaste!!!  
  
HORO2: ¿¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NO LO PREGUNTE!!!?_  
  
PILIKA: no empiecen otra vez!!!.  
  
HORO2: si , tienes razon hermanita , no voi a perder mi tiempo con esa cosa..........O.O oigan!!!!! Miren!!!!! Ahí hay un rio!!!!!!!—dijo horo2 al percatarse del rio que estaba cerca.  
  
PILIKA: si.....  
  
HORO2: hay!!yo me quiero meter al agua!!!!!!!!!!!jejejejejejee...  
  
PILIKA: ¬¬* hermano......—antes de que pilika comenzara a hablar horo2 estaba metido en el agua.  
  
HORO2: eheheheheee!!!!!!!!!!que bien!!!!!!!!todos deberían meterse!!!!!!n_n  
  
TODOS: ¬¬*  
  
PILIKA(tratando de cambiar de tema ): ¿quién entrara a la cabaña en busca del desayuno??n__n.  
  
TODOS:..............  
  
PILIKA: quien???n_n.  
  
TODOS:..........  
  
PILIKA:¬¬ no se peleen!!.  
  
ANNA: manta ira!!!!  
  
MANTA: que??? Y por que yo???..TT_TT.  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ por que si.....  
  
RYU: no se preocupen!!!!!n__n yo tengo la solucion!!!!!!!!!!—ryu saca de la nada una caña de pescar.  
  
TODOS:¬¬* y eso???.  
  
RYU: tontos!!! Que no ven que es una caña de pescar??.  
  
TODOS: O.o y que es eso???  
  
HORO2: vaya!! Si que me pillo la tecnología!.  
  
RYU: ¬¬ sirve para pescar!.  
  
PILIKA: no te atrevas a pescar a mi hermano!!!!!!!!!..  
  
RYU: claro que no!!! Pescare peces!!!.  
  
TODOS: O.O hohoohooh..........  
  
ANNA: manta será la carnada!!!!.  
  
MANTA: QUE?? Y por que yo??.  
  
ANNA: manta! Tu nunca haces algo!!!!!¬¬.  
  
MANTA: TT__TT.  
  
RYU: no se preocupe doña anna , esta caña no necesita carnada ¡n_n.  
  
ANNA: Hu! Que lastima!.  
  
Ryu mete la caña de pescar al rio y se sienta a esperar.........  
  
Esperar.......  
  
Esperar........  
  
Y esperar.........  
  
1 MINUTO DESPUÉS.............  
  
RYU: pesque algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODOS: SI???.  
  
RYU: SIII!! Y se ve que es grande!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Todos estaban con cara de emocionados , esperando desayunar un rico pescado, ryu tira con fuerza la caña para ver lo que acababa de obtener.........  
  
TODOS: O.O y eso???.  
  
HORO2: /////// ejejejejejjeje ese es mi pantalón!!!!!!!ejejjejeejeje....  
  
TODOS:O.O.  
  
HORO2:pasamelo!!!!!!¬¬.  
  
***suena un telefono**.  
  
TODOS: O.O.  
  
ANNA: que demonios hace un teléfono en este lugar!!!!!.  
  
LISERG: miren!!!!es alla –dijo apuntando con el dedo una caseta telefónica en medio de la nada!!!.  
  
YOH: alguien que lo conteste!!!!!....  
  
TODOS:.........  
  
**el teléfono seguía sonando**.  
  
LEN: yo ire!!!.  
  
Len se dirige a la caseta telefónica que estaba a unos metros de alli.......  
  
LEN: alo??? Quien es???....holaa!!!!! quien es!!!.....  
  
Mientras len peliaba con el telefona para que alguien le respondiera todos miraban a lo lejos.....  
  
YOH: y que ara un telefono aquí??..  
  
RYU: bueno...esta en casos de emergencia.........  
  
LISERG: si , pero aun es raro.......  
  
LEN: QUIEN ES!!!!!!!!RESPONDA!!!!!!!!!!!..  
  
De pronto , detrás de un arbol cercano aparece un hombre cubierto completamente con una capa negra y el rostro cubierto con una mascara blanca y alargada( como la película screem) .  
  
TODOS: O.O.  
  
TAMAO: AHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!.....  
  
LEN: y este????¬¬.  
  
ANNA: se te perdio algo???..  
  
RYU: esta cubierto con una capa......no tienes calor????..  
  
MANTA:Y POR QUE ESA MASCARA????¬¬.  
  
PILIKA: de seguro que ese hombre esta loco.....¬¬.  
  
Hombre misterioso: cállense!!!!-dijo el hombre con una voz ronca , --vengo para matarlos!!! A todos!!!!!.  
  
Al escuchar esta palabra todos se estre,mecieron y empezaron a correr y gritar por todos lados....  
  
TODOS: AHAHAAHAHH!!!! NOS MATARA!!!!!!!!AHAHHAHAAHA......  
  
PILIKA: esperen!!  
  
En ese momento todos se detiene para prestarle atención......  
  
PILIKA: no que nos moriremos en 7 dias???? ¬¬ eh?..  
  
Todos miran al hombre misterioso-- ¬¬ --.  
  
HORO2: eso es cierto!!! Farsante!!! Estafador!!!!!...¬¬.  
  
TAMAO: SI!! Aun no han pasado los 7 dias!!!!¬¬. . ANNA: así que....di quien eres en realidad!! .  
  
Todas las miradas y preguntas se dirigían al hombre misteriosoy este no supo reaccionar.....  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
HOMBRE MISTERIOSO: ..........  
  
YOH: bueno!! Si quieres, te quedas con nosotros hasta que pasen los 7 dias.......luego nos matas......n_n.  
  
TODOS: QUE?????!!!!!....  
  
HOMBRE MISTERIOSOS: acepto!!!..  
  
HORO2: bueno..creo que después de los 7 dias saldremos arrancando jejejejejeje....  
  
Todos se sentaron en un circulo en el pasto....  
  
ANNA: y ..dinos....hombre misterioso...por casualidad no traes algo de comer?..  
  
H.M: sii!!! Justamente traía algo n_n.  
  
HORO2: QUE BIEN!!!.  
  
EL H.M. saca entre sus ropas una cartera de cuero.....  
  
HORO2: aver.....que traes ahí!!!!!,,,  
  
PILIKA: hermano te estas babiando!!!!!!!!..  
  
HORO2: hay perdon! Ejejejjee esque tengo mucha hambre!!!!!!!!!!_.  
  
LISERG: no solo tu horo2.........todos tenemos mucha hambre.....  
  
Hubo un gran silencio , pero luego todos se tiraron sobre la pequeña cartera de cuero que traia el H.M , desesperados por comer algo..  
  
H.M:O.O....  
  
1 HORA DESPUES.............  
  
HORO2: HAY!! Estoy satisfecho!!! ..  
  
LEN: ¬¬ como no , si tu te lo comiste todo!!!!  
  
PILIKA: h.m.......como piensa matarnos???..  
  
MANTA:n_n QUE PREGUNTA!.  
  
H.M: EMMMH.... he estado pensando en descuartizarlos con mi cuchilla o tirarlos a ese rió por la noche......n_n....  
  
TODOS: uuhuuhhh....que bien...  
  
HORO2: me gusta mas la 2da opcion.......  
  
YOH: noo....yo prefiero la del cuchillo...  
  
LEN: ¬¬ idiotas......la del rio es mejor....  
  
ANNA: h.m...porque no se quita la mascara!!!!  
  
H.M: NO!!! Soy muy timido....  
  
TODOS: SIII saquesela!!!!! Todos queremos conocer su rostro!!!...  
  
H.M: no.....  
  
Todos se miran entre ellos y se abalanzan sobre el hombre misterioso con la intención de quitarle la mascara .  
  
H.M: noo!!!!porfavorr!!!!....  
  
Horo2 estaba sentado sobre el , con la manos en la mascara , len trataba de sujetarle los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse , tamao tenia sus manos en la cara del hombre misterioso ,para intentar sacársela también , , pero estas se cruzaron con las manos de horo2 , en ese momento todo se vuelve de color rosa , y entre ellos 2 se miran fijamente a los ojos .  
  
HORO2: tamao....  
  
TAMAO: s...si?..  
  
HORO2: quita tu mano de la mia que me la aplastas!!!!.  
  
TAMAO: perdón! O////o.  
  
Luego todos vuelven a su objetivo hacia el hombre misterioso , liserg le tomaba los pies (quien sabe para que!! , ya que eso no ayudaba en nada! pero en fin! Ahí estaba liserg tomándole los pies al h.m) yoh y manta le pegaban en la cabeza con la intención de aturdirlo para que no tuviera fuerzas para defenderse , anna le tiraba con fuerza la capa negra con la intención de quitársela , al percatarse de esta situación todos , incluido el hombre misterioso se detiene y la quedan mirando...  
  
YOH: anna......se puede saber que haces?!!..¬¬.  
  
ANNA: ha? Que?...  
  
HORO2: que estas haciendo!!si tenemos que quitarle la mascara! No la capa!! ¬¬.  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
ANNA: ehehe.....lo siento.....u_u  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
Todos ignoran lo sucedido he intenta nuevamente su objetivo hasta que de pronto suena algo........  
  
TODOS: O.O. y que fue eso??..  
  
LEN: sonó como algo que se acaba de romper! O.o.  
  
RYU: hombre misterioso...esta bien?...  
  
H.M:..............  
  
TAMAO: hombre misterioso............  
  
HORO2: POR QUE NO RESPONDE!!!!!!!  
  
PILIKA: HAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!USTEDES LO MATARON!!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: O.O.  
  
HORO2: pero si estaba vivito hace 3 segundos!!!..  
  
LEN: si , pero tu lo acabas de matar!¬¬.lo asfixiaste con tus manos en su cara!!!no lo dejabas respirar!!!....  
  
HORO2: QUE??? YO??? Apuesto a que tu le quebraste un brazo!!!.  
  
LEN: eso no lo mataría!!!.  
  
RYU: liserg le sujetaba los pies!!  
  
LISERG: eso , no lo dañaria , yo creo que fue anna , ya que ella trato de desvestirlo!!.  
  
MANTA: TU FUISTE ANNA!!!! lo intimidaste!!! .  
  
ANNA: no! Ese fue un error no piensen mal de mi!!  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
PILIKA: fue yoh!!!!!por que el lo golpeo en la cabeza!!!!!  
  
**hubo un silencio completo ...y todas las miradas se concentran en yoh...**.  
  
YOH: jijijii.....les puedo asegurar que yo no fui!u_u.  
  
TODOS: ¬¬.  
  
YOH: pero si manta también le golpeo la cabeza!!!!o.o.  
  
**hubo un silencio y todas las miradas se van a manta**  
  
MANTA: QUE?? Yo no fui!!!! Apuesto que horo2 lo asfixio!!! .  
  
HORO2: QUE DIJISTE ENANO!!!!!.  
  
MANTA: SI!!! TU FUISTE!!!!..  
  
LISERG: FUE ANNA!!!.  
  
LEN: NO! FUE HORO2!!!!!!!!  
  
HORO2: FUISTE TU ,LEN!!! .  
  
PILIKA: LEN NO FUE!!!! YO APUESTO QUE FUE YOH!!!!..  
  
YOH: FUE TAMAO!! ELLA LE TENIA LAS MANOS EN LA CARA!!! CONFIESA TAMAO , TU LO ASFIXIASTE!!!!!!!.  
  
TAMAO: O////O y...yo ...n..no.....  
  
*Horo2 interviene en la conversación*  
  
HORO2: cálmense!!!! Tamao no fue!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: O.O.  
  
HORO2: yo creo que todos tenemos que hacernos responsables de esto! Todos!!!.  
  
LEN: y por que todos!!? Si tu lo mataste!!!!¬¬.  
  
HORO2: NADIE FUE!!!!!..  
  
YOH: estoy de acuerdo con horo2 , todos debemos tomar esto como un accidente en el que todos estamos involucrados.  
  
PILIKA: nos echas la culpa a todos por que sabes que tu fuiste yoh!!!!.  
  
ANNA: callate!!! Yoh no fue!!!.  
  
todos estaban mientras el hombre misterioso abre lentamente sus ojos (nadie lo noto por que traía puesta su mascara)estaba muy cerca de levantarse y liberarse de esa posición incomoda en la que lo dejaron cuando de pronto se acerca horo2....  
  
--les digo que yo no fui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lo único que hice fue esto!—dijo para luego enterrarle la mano en la cara del hombre misterioso , tal como lo habia echo anteriormente ...  
  
HORO2: VEN??? Como eso, Lo que acabo de hacer hiba a matarlo?-dijo sin saber que el hombre misterioso estaba a punto de levantarse , para luego quedar inconsciente otra vez... .  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
nota:** bueno ese fue el 3 capitulo..espero que les haya gustado , como dije anteriormente no me gustaría que dejaran reviews diciendo que es estúpido , sin sentido por que esa es la intención de este fic...una estupidez!!!!......gracias a todos! Los que me dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores!!!!!!!_ gracias!!! Gracias!!!!!y espero que los sigan dejando jejejejejjejejejeje por favor!!!!!!ya que me ayuda , me sirve de inspiración recibir reviews! Tambien les quiero decir...que este capitulo esta 100% DEDICADO A:::¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI AMIGA BIBIANA!!!!!!!O BIB!!!!!!!!!(no , no están ciegos es con B y no con V)jjjejejejejejeje gracias Bibiana por ser tan compresiva y buena onda!!! Este fic te lo dedico a ti por que si!!! No es solo el capitulo , si no que todo el fic en este y los próximos capítulos te pertenece!!!!!!gracias por tus felicitaciones y tu nteres por leer mis fics y gracias por perdonarme también! n_n . 


	4. Un dia nromal xP

Holap!!! Hola a toos los ke leen mis fic( como si fueran muchos --) bueno primero kiero pedir muchas disculpas x no actualizar en 4 meses mas o menos...es terrible!!!!!!! OxO  
  
Sorry ññ d verdad actualizare mas rápido aunke se k pocos siguen mis fics xD  
  
..  
  
psss aki les va el otro capitulo toavia no se cuantos abran mas adelante pero este lo hice con mucho esfuerzo , bueno oajala k les guste uu.  
  
¬¬ déjenme reviews ¬¬  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
OTRO DIA NORMAL  
  
HORO2: entremos a la cabaña de una vez --¡¡¡¡¡tengo hammmbreee!!!!.  
  
LEN : eso ya lo sabemos.  
  
HORO2: que?.  
  
LEN: que tienes hambre...  
  
HORO2: no tengo hambre!!.  
  
LEN: como que no ??!!!si eso acabas de decir!!! òó  
  
HORO2: yo no he dicho nada!!!!!.  
  
LEN : ÒÓ!!!!!!!.  
  
YOH: si...entremos a comer , de seguro no hay nada ni nadie dentro....  
  
ANNA: yoh tiene razón..entremos y que alguien preparo algo de comer..  
  
todos se acercan lentamente a la cabaña , con algo se miedo...se escucha un ruido entre unos matorrales.   
  
PLIKA: wuuahaha!!!!! que fue eso¡¡¡¡¡¡???.  
  
LEN : que?? que cosa?.  
  
PILIKA: ese ruido!!!!!.  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ cual ruido?.estas loca...  
  
YOH: es verdad yo también lo escuche...  
  
RYU: yo no...  
  
TAMAO: si yoh lo escucho yo también lo escuche...  
  
ANNA: ¬¬...  
  
LISERG: yo no oí nada.  
  
LEN: yo no oi nada....  
  
HORO2: ruido? ...donde? cuando?  
  
LEN: ya cállense tontos!!!!!.  
  
el ruido se escucha nuevamente , como si alguien pisara ramas .  
  
TODOS : Oo!!!.  
  
se escucha como si alguien se acercara lentamente.....  
  
TODOS : OO.  
  
se acerca....  
  
TODOS : x3  
  
y de pronto d entres los matorrales sale ...una cosa xD .  
  
TODOS : OO ??.  
  
ANNA: que es esta cosa!!!!!!?? Yoh....mátalo!!!!!.  
  
YOH: pero si es un gatito .  
  
LEN: ¬¬ claro..un bato con botas 0O.  
  
HORO2 : juajauajauajauajauajaua!!!!con botas!!!!!jauajuajauaajua.  
  
GATO: ¬¬ no te burles cabeza de puercoespín ¬¬ , yo soy el gato con botas y tengo que tener botas!.  
  
LEN: si, es lógico  
  
HORO2: pero no deja de ser ridículo ¬¬ gato peludito ¬¬  
  
PILIKA : nn ke lindo..el gatito O.  
  
GATO : nn.  
  
LEN : ¬¬ esa cosa es horrible .  
  
GATO : ÓÒ que? yo no soy horrible TTTTTT.  
  
LEN: ¬¬ Claro que si ¬¬.  
  
GATO : TTTT.  
  
PLIKA : pobre gatito!!!!!! lo toma entre sus brazos vamos a kedarnoslo es muy lindo ademas no molesta .  
  
LISERG: opino lo mismo...  
  
RYU: opino igual ke liserg   
  
LISERG: ¬¬  
  
ANNA: esta bien , lo autorizo pero ustedes se encargan de el ...  
  
PILIKA : nn si , yo le dare de comer y lo cuidare.  
  
GATO: nn .  
  
LEN: ¬¬.  
  
GATO: nn  
  
LEN : ¬¬.  
  
GATO : oo.  
  
LEN: ¬¬.  
  
GATO : ÓÒ....TTTT.  
  
PILIKA: ¬¬ len!! no intimides al gatito ¬¬.  
  
LEN: ok , ok :P.  
  
ANNA: vamos a entrar a la cabaña o nop???.  
  
YOH: si...  
  
TODOS : OO si...  
  
HORO2: siiiii ¡!! Por troya!!!!  
  
TODOS: plop!  
  
todos se acercan lentamente a la cabaña (pilika con el gato en sus brazos)y entran lentamente.....  
  
RYU: no hay nada sospechoso...todo esta bien .  
  
LISERG: parece k si.. . HORO2: heh!! lo sabia..ahora a comer :D!  
  
TAMAO: y..yo preparare algo...  
  
TODOS : O SIIIII.  
  
minutos después todos se sientan a comer en el comedor (incluido el gato con botas).  
  
GATO :mm...vaya , esto esta delicioso O.  
  
TAMAO : te gusto gatito? nn.  
  
GATO : sii , quiero mas.  
  
TODOS :OO.  
  
LEN: ¬¬ Eesta va a ser tu tercer plato d comida ¬¬ gato abusivo ¬¬.  
  
GATO : óò.  
  
PILIKA: no digas eso nn si el gatito quiere mas, tendra mas..  
  
GATITO : O.  
  
de pronto se escucha un ruido en el techo.  
  
TODOS : O0.  
  
PLIKA TTOTT ke fue eso!!!!?.  
  
LEN: oo hay k ir aver...  
  
HORO2 : sii vamos tu solo...  
  
LEN : ¬¬ cobardes...  
  
len toma su lanza y sale hacia el patio...mira desde cierta altura al techo donde estaba un ser extraño alto y de color verde .  
  
LEN: OO KE ES ESO???.!!!!!!!!.  
  
TODOS : ke cosa?.  
  
LEN : OO eso!.  
  
TODOS : ke? ha?.  
  
LEN: ¬¬vengan a ver , tontos.  
  
todos salen al patio y divisan esa cosa extraña e infame en el techo.  
  
TODOS : OO.  
  
PILIKA: wahah!!!!! ke es eso?.  
  
TODOS :; ke cosa?. PILIKA : ESO!!!.  
  
HORO2: no se!! matenlo (y entra a la cabaña a seguri comiendo).  
  
YOH: (dirigiendose ala cosa del techo) oye!!! tu!! cosa infame ..que haces en el techo??.  
  
TODOS miran con atención.  
  
YOH: ven a comer con nosotros afuera hace frio nn.  
  
TODOS : plop!.  
  
LISERG: hay ke matarlo!!.  
  
TAMAO : porke? si no saben lo ke es...  
  
la cosa infame se acerca de tal modo ke todos pueden verlo mejor.  
  
TODOS : Oo.  
  
RYU: ke es esa cosa!!!??.  
  
la cosa salta y desaparece entre la niebla.  
  
TODOS: plop!.  
  
RYU: rechaso su invitancion don yoh...  
  
YOH: TTTT SI...  
  
LEN: hehe...ke fue eso? oo?.  
  
PLIKA: lo ke sea se fue ..  
  
TODOS: .. si...  
  
:::AL OTRO DIA::::  
  
HORO2: waaahhahahah!!!!!. . con ese grito todos en la cabaña despiertan y salen hacia el patio ( de donde venia el grito).  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ no crean ke no me di cuanta pilika y len salieron de la misma abitacion ¬¬.  
  
LEN: OO.  
  
PILIKA: ..  
  
YOH: eheh (pasando un otro tema)....pero ke fue ese grito?.  
  
PILIKA: fue mi hermano...oo.  
  
TAMAO : y que le paso?.  
  
RYU: (mirando a horo2)esta como una piedra 0o.  
  
LISERG: estara duro tambien? xD.  
  
TODOS : ¬¬..  
  
LEN: pye horo2 que te paso? oo.  
  
no responde.  
  
TODOS : OO.  
  
PLIKA: ahhahaha!!!ya se por ke mi hermano esta como pierdam, duro y como si ubiera visto un fantasma!!!!!.  
  
TODOS: x ke???.  
  
PILIKA : OO.  
  
TODOS: ???.  
  
PILIKA: OO.  
  
LEN: bueno pilika , dilo!.  
  
PILIKA : OO.  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ PILIKA....  
  
PILIKA: oo.  
  
LISERG: kedo como piedra tambien oo.  
  
TODOS: plop!.  
  
PILIKA: oo.  
  
RYU: haha!! ya se x ke horo2 y plika están como piedra oo.  
  
TODOS: x que¡¡???.  
  
TYU: OO.  
  
TODOS:?.  
  
RYU: OO.  
  
TODOS: X KE¡¡¡???.  
  
RYU: nada mas miren alla (dijo apuntando el infinito y mas alla).  
  
TODOS: OO.  
  
PILIKA: el hombre misterioso oo.  
  
TODOS: ke? .  
  
LEN: ¬¬ pilika no es eso ¬¬.  
  
RYU: mira bien ¬¬.  
  
PILIKA : OO ohohoohhoOHOHOoohoho.......ya se lo ke es.  
  
Todo el patio ke rodeaba esa cabaña esta llena de letras y signos extraños hechos en el .pasto.  
  
ANNA: ke es eso!!!!??  
  
LEN: no se...  
  
ANNA:...bien  
  
HORO2:....vamos a tomar desayuno ...tengo hambre uu  
  
Y todos se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña para empezar otro día 


	5. Tragados x una TV Oo

Hola! Bueno primero Quero pedir disculpas x que me demoro demasiado en escribir los capítulos de mis fics , todos ellos los empecé en enero! XD y aun no termino y es por el colegio así disculpen y prometo dedicarles mas tiempo .

Segundo quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Muchas gracias me dan animo para seguir los fics , si no tendrían continuación :P asike gracias a :.

SaQhra.

Pilikita y kororito.

Keiko-sk.

Sango asakura.

Anna la sacerdotisa.

Paloma-asakura.

Ami tachibara.

Elena-chan.

Lucia3.

Mafaldyna.

Carla-182

Gracias a Uds. sigo adelante.

En el atardecer todos (menos liserg) se encontraban en la sala.

Anna:donde esta liserg? El tiene que hacer la cena hoy! Tengo hambre!! Ò.ó.

Ryu: trankila doña Anna , el esta el en baño.

horo-horo : huy!! ya no soporto a este gato con zapatos no me deja dormir!!.

Pilika: hermano..no trates asi al gatito ¬.¬.

Gato con botas (con una cara que nadie se puede resistir): sip..

Pilika , Anna y tamao: hay!! Que lindo!.

Len: mm..voy a prender la TV .....

Todos: o.o.

Len toma el control remoto ,presiona lentamente el botón , la TV se prende lentamente también....

Ryu: cambia de canal! No se ve nada!.

Len : no es eso , eske al parecer no hay señal.

Todos : uuhh...T.T.

Cuando de pronto de la TV empiezan a saler unos extraños sonidos parecidos a voces de personas.

Anna:si hay señal , solo debo arreglar la antena .

Anna se levanta de su asiento para hacer lo predicho y en el momento en ke se acerca a la TV esta la succiona repentinamente sin dejar rastros de Anna .

Todos : O.O ke fue eso!!!!!?.

Yoh :ah!!!!!!!! T.T esa cosa se trago a Anna!!!!!.

Yoh se levanta de su asiento y se lanza hacia el televisor para ser tragado también y alcanzar a Anna.

Tamao: ah!!!se trago a yoh tambien! ke terrible!.

Horo-horo: mm..tengo hambre T.T.

Pilika: hermano como puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este!¬¬.

Len:si lo mejor será qué todos nos lancemos hacia la TV para rescatar a Yoh y Anna.

Ryu: no , estoy seguro de que ellos están bien , mejor vamos a comer.

Horo-horo: siiiii .

Tamao: me da miedo la TV traga gente T.T.

Len : pero...debemos salvar a nuestros amigos...

Todos: o.o.

Horo-horo: si..cuesta aceptarlo pero len tiene razón u.u.

Pilika : si! Vayamos en busca de ellos!.

Ryu: luego abra tiempo para comer ...vamos!!!!.

Ese momento era demasiado emocionante como para interrumpirlo por algo así que todos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la TV y como si fuera un paso a otra dimensión la atravesaron fácilmente ,cayendo sobre un bosque a oscuras que nunca avían visto antes .

Tamao: joven Yoh!!! Se encuentra por ahí?? Joven yoh!!!.

Pilika: vaya..en este lugar ya es de noche.

Ryu: lo mejor será acampar y descansar y mañana por la mañana los buscaremos .

Pilika (aterrada ) : ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Len da un salto y responde : ke te sucede??!!.

Pilika : se nos quedo el gato con botas! T.T.

Horo-horo: ahh! Mira que bueno afín descansare de esa cosa por que tiene que hacer ese ruido tan aterrador!.

Len: eso se llama ronronear.

Horo-horo: a si??? 0.0 puedo ronronear yo también?.

Len : u.ú no , solo los gatos.

Horo-horo: aaahh...que injusticia!.

Ryu: es tarde en este lugar y no se ve nada , repito que debemos descansar y mañana buscar al amo yoh .

Len: si , ahora solo perderíamos el tiempo , no se puede ver nada – dijo mirando el bosque que los rodeaba , no había tenido tiempo para verlo antes , era espeso , y con muchos árboles y arbustos , tan oscuro que nada se podía ver...

Minutos después todos se encontraban arreglando una tienda de campaña que avían echo con hojas de diversos tamaños (habían unas bastante grandes) y amarradas a troncos ,palos , todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar era perfecto para hacer una tienda de ese tipo , cuando la arreglaron lo suficientemente abrigadora , entraron para descansar .

Entro ryu primero , quedo en la parte del fondo y en cuanto entro se quedo dormido como un tronco , lo seguia horo2 , luego tamao , pilika y len .

Len (rojo como un tomate) : horo-horo puedo cambiarte de lugar?.

Horo-horo: eh? porque?.

Len: solo hazlo!!.

Horo-horo: hay , esta bien ¡ , mi hermana no ronca , no se por que no quieres estar a su lado ¬.¬.

Len lo ignora y después de eso no se hablo mas en toda la noche , todos estaban ya cansados , pero no podían descansar( excepto ryu que dormía hace tiempo) ya que un ruido extraño los aterraba hace un rato , nadie había dicho nada por que no estaban seguros de ello , ya que eran como risas y gritos de niños pequeños que al parecer jugaban en un lugar cercano a ese.

Pilika: hay!!no puedo dormir! Que hacen niños jugando a estas horas de la noche??.

Horo-horo: yo puedo ir a jugar con ellos.

Todos estaban muy asustados preferían ignorar la situación pero len no soporto mas y salió de la tienda , haciéndose el valiente a ver que ocurría .

Horo-horo(sale de la tienda tambien) : espera len! yo te acompaño!.

Len: no , tu quedate cuidando a pilika y a tamao.

Horo-horo: pero ryu se queda con ellas.

Len (se da vueltas hacia horo-horo) : o.o y tu confías en ese sujeto?.

Horo-horo: emmm......no! , tienes razón , yo me quedo , pero tu ten mucho cuidado..

Len empieza a caminar hacia...(no sabe exactamente hacia donde por que los ruidos y gritos parecían venir de todas partes).

Horo-horo regresa a la tienda tarareando una canción.

Tamao: me pregunto como se encontrará el joven yoh u.u.

Después de un rato Pilika , tamao y horo-horo pensaban en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando la tienda empieza a sacudirse y a hundirse como si muchas personas la presionaran desde afuera.

Pilika: ah!!!!!que es esto??.

Horo-horo: emm...nada hermana vuelve a dormir es tarde!.

Pilia: pero hermano esto no es normal!.

Horo-horo: lo sé, pero es tarde! ..huy!!!..duerme te están diciendo! – horo-horo bota al suelo a pilika y trata de hacerla dormir impidiendo que ella se levante.

Tamao: que le estas haciendo? Hay que salir de aquí!.

Horo-horo: si..dejemos a ryu aquí para que se lo coma el cuco.

Tamao: ok.

Los tres salen de la tienda dejando cruelmente al pobre de ryu( quien seguía durmiendo) , pero al salir se encontraron con la nada misma! Solo con ese tranquilo bosque oscuro.

Horo-horo: jajaja les dije que solo teníamos que tratar de dormir , no era nada..jajaja..nada!!!.

Pilika: estoy preocupada por len , hace tiempo que salió y no vuelve.

Horo-horo(cantando) : hay que ser muy fuerteeeeees....sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasaaaaar! Que nuestro triunfo ya esta muy proximo.

Pilika: hermano deja de cantar esa canción! ¬.¬.

Horo-horo: si , no se porque no puedo quitármela de la cabeza..

Tamao: y que hacemos? Volvemos ala tienda para dormir?.

Horo-horo: siii tengo sueño!!.

De pronto se escucha muy lejano un grito de len..

Pilika: es len!! Len!!.

Horo-horo: que ruido? Ah? ...no es nada...vamos a dormir!!.

Tamao: era un grito de len ,algo le tuvo que a ver pasado.

Horo-horo: nah...no escuche nada.

el grito se escucha de nuevo exclusivamente para que horo2 lo oyera .

horo-horo: cual grito?.

el grito se oye otra vez .

horo-horo: ah?? No escucho nada , estan locas.

nuevamente se oye el grito extremadamente fuerte para que horo2 lo escuche ya que al parecer esta sordo ¬.¬.

horo-horo: ahh! Ese grito , mm..no es nada .

Pilika: estas loco? Algo le paso a len! vamos aver.

Horo-horo: estas loca! Esta muy oscuro yo no me alejo de la tienda , algo podría ocurrir.

Pilika: pero al parecer a len ya le ocurrió algo , vamos aver...por favor hermano T.T.

Horo-horo: esta bien u.u , pero no se enojen si me quejo mucho.

Los tres caminaron lenta y cuidadosamente por el bosque a oscuras , no conocían el lugar , no sabian que les esperaría un paso mas adelante.

Pilika: O.o que fue ese ruido?.

Horo-horo: eeeejejej fue mi estomago.

Pilika: plop.

De pronto , al parecer de la nada ( bueno..exactamente desde el cielo) aparece una nave espacial (OVNI) xD con una sola luz blanca y penetrante.

Pilika mira hacia el cielo ( le llamo la atención esa luz tan fuerte) : waahh!!! Que es eso!.

Horo-horo: hermana mía como tan ignorante!!! ¬.¬ eso es una nave espacial!.

Pilika: que cosa?? O.o.

Horo-horo: un OVNI ps tonta!.

PILIKA: ke? Ke es eso?.

HORO-horo: un Objeto Volador No Identificado!.

Pilka: ahh...eso , y que hace esta cosa aqui?? O.O.

Horo-horo: mm..no sé.

Tamao estaba aterrada mirando esa cosa en el cielo.

Horo-horo: bueno , sigamos nuestro camino... , no tenemos tiempo para OVNIS tontos!!!ò.ó

Pilika: tiene razon ...

Los tres continuaron su camino cuando una voz aterradora proveniente del cielo dice: como que ovnis tontos???.

Horo-horo ( se detiene) : hay si! Se creen los inteligentes cuando lo unico que saben es interrumpirnos cuando estamos en algo importante...TONTOS!!!...jajaja.

Pilika (un poco asustada): hermano no busques peleas con los extraterrestres :3.

Extraterrestres: ya veran! Planearemos un ataque hacia su planeta.!!!.

Horo-horo: si claro , pero ahora dejame que tengo a 3 amigos esperándome!

Así que con horo-horo a la cabeza , los 3 continúan con su caminata sin saber que les espera mas adelante..


	6. Pluma pluma gay

Hola!!!!! Primero muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y muchas mas gracias a los que me dejan reviews O ¡!!!!! Por que eso hace que yo me anime a mas xD! (m refiero a seguir escribiendo sipos xPP).

Perdonen por no seguir los fics con mucha frecuencia , es q...Uds. saben!! En colegio! Es una amenaza pero ahora ya salí de vacas!!!!O y puede que actualice con mas frecuencia ejejeje si.

Denuevo gracias a los que dejan reviews! .

Linako: grax x tu review n.n y espero que tew guste la continuación.

Pilika y kororito: gracias niña!!! Tu siempre me dejas rivews yo tambien e leido tus fic y me an gustado mucho me gusta demasiado como escribes n.n respecto a los otros fics...veré como estoy de tiempo para contiuarlos u.u .,..

Geanella-asakura: oespero que ahora no te caigas de la silla xD! Y a mi también me gustaría chatear contigo! ..n.n por cualquier cosa mi msn esta en mi profile P.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...:::::::::::::PLUMA ;PLUMA GAY xD:::::::::::::::::...

horo2 , pilika y tamao continuaban la búsqueda de anna , yoh y len....

horo2: hayyy!!! o ...me estoy cansando -- ¡!!no veo nada por la oscuridad.

tamao ( que estaba muy asustada ) : espero que el joven yoh este bien....u.u.

de pronto se oyen gritos

horo2 : que fue eso!!!!!!!!!???.

Pilika: se oían como la voz de yoh y len ...

Tamao : ahahHAAHha!!! Que LE ABRA PASADO AL JOVEN YOHH!!!!!!O.O.

Pilika : tranquila tamao ¬¬.len tambien esta perdido y tu no mas te preocupas por el tonto de yoh!! A quien le importa yoh??!!!! Ò.ó.

Tamao: a mi me importa!!! Y no me preocupa len!.

Pilika: pero len es mas importante! Ò.ó.

Horo2 (cantaba) : vive en una piña en el fondo del mar ...bob esponja!!! .

Pilika : su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar .

Pilika y horo2 : BOB ESPONJAA!!!!!.

Tamao de pronto se sintió muy sola , acompañada por un par de locos!!!!.

los gritos desesperados ( los de yoh y len , no los de pilika y horo2 xD! ) se volvieron a oir.

tamao : oigan ustedes dos! Esos gritos vienen por allá -apunto con el dedo hacia algún lado-deben ser ellos.

Pilika y horo2 ( quienes no la tomaban en cuenta ,cantaban ) : bob esponja!! Bob esponja!!.

Tamao : oigan T.T....

Horo2: hay! ¬¬ como molestas tamao , ahora que quieres?? ¬¬.

Tamao (nerviosa) : esq....

Horo2: ok , sigamos cantando pilika .

Tamao : O.O.

los gritos se oían en todo momento horo2 y pilika los ignoraban increíblemente , solo cantaban hasta que......

horo2: que fue eso????¡¡¡¡¡¡.

pilika: o.o que cosa??.

Horo2: esos gritos! .

Tamao : al fin! O.

Pilika: sii , se oyen por allá , vamos! Pueden ser yoh o len..

Horo2: sii vamos ¡!.

Los 3 corrieron una gran distancia creyendo seguir los gritos , pero sentían que daban vueltas sin sentido , estuvieron así por largo rato , corriendo callados , estaban cansados y preocupados , nadie quería hablar....

Tamao esta muy preocupada por yoh....

Pilika (quien rompe el silencio) : no vamos hacia ningún lado! .

Horo2: sigue corriendo , hermana , nuestros amigos están en peligro.

Pilika y horo2: T-T pobre de len!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Tamao : pobre joven yoh!!!! ToT.

(nadie lloraba por anna xDDDD).

Pilika: no me gusta esto...estoy cansada , es de noche , debería estar durmiendo T-T.

Horo2: no te quejes ¬¬ ¡.

Tamao: miren eso!!!!!!!o.o.

Pilika y horo2 se voltean para mirar y se encuentran frente un palacio demasiado hermoso y muy grande! .

Pilika: que lindo...o.o.

Horo2: entremos para explorar!!!!! De ahí deben venir los gritos.

Los 3 corren hacia la entrada del palacio.

Pilika: la puerta esta cerrada o.o.

Se pronto se oye.....

ESPEREEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!.

Pilika , horo2 y tamao se voltean hacia atrás al oír este grito terrorífico y se encuentra con algo horrible!!!!......ryu! xD.

Horo2: ryu que haces aquí o.o , no estabas durmiendo? .

Ryu: si , pero eso fue hace un rato , llevo horas siguiéndolos , yo también estoy preocupado por lyserg! U.u.

Pilika: O.o por lyzerg???????????¡.

Ryu: si!.

Horo2: cabeza weka ¬¬ estamos buscando a yoh , len y anna ¬¬!.

Ryu: cierto! , lo olvide .

Todos: ¬¬.

Tamao : miren , ya amaneció! que bien! No me gusta la oscuridad..

Horo2: eso me recuerda a que tengo sueño T.T no eh dormido en toda la noche!.

Pilika : ¬¬ hermano , en esta dimensión desconocida es de noche pero era medio día cuando estábamos en la cabaña!!

Horo2: la oscuridad me da sueño :3.

Ryu: y ese palacio!? O.o.

Horo2: creemos que están allí dentro pero la puerta esta cerrada...

Ryu (saca su súper espada de madera xD) .

Tamao: si! Eso puede abrirla...

Ryu: y díganme...que tienen pensado hacer para abrirla?? O.o.

Horo2 : ¬¬ . pásame tu espada .

Y con un golpe la cerradura cae y la puerta se abre..

Era un palacio aun mas lindo por dentro , con paredes de colores pasteles y claros , con mucha decoración alfombras de muchos colores hermosos y por todos lados floreros y figuras que demostraban costar una fortuna! A la entrada , inmediatamente se divisaba la escalera , que era muy grande ....

Los 4 entran desesperados....

Horo2 (aun mas desesperado ): tengo hambre!!!! T.T donde esta la comida??¡¡.

Pilika : ¬¬ que comida??? Idiota .

Tamao : yo podría preparar algo para comer .

Ryu: no hablen tonterías! Estamos aquí para buscar al amo yoh , a ese len tao y a la doña anna.!

Todos: cierto! .

Pilika (mirando a su alrededor) : este lugar es hermoso.......caminemos a ver si están aquí dentro...

Los 4 caminaron por el palacio admirando la belleza de este..

Ryu: me pregunto que hará aquí , en medio de este bosque horrendo! Este palacio tan lindo.

Horo2: no se...esto es extraño.

todos caminaban por los pasillos de ese palacio , alumbrados por la luz de la mañana

De pronto los interrumpe una voz .

-que hacen aquí??!!!!!!!!-

al oír esa voz todos voltean....

pilika: len!!!!!!!!!.

Horo2: O.O.

Ryu y horo2: AAAAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJ!!!!!!!!.

Esas risas chillonas se debía a que era len quien estaba vestido de mujer! xD , con un hermoso vestido largo celeste con una caída con encajes , una corona de diamantes , algunos accesorios como collares etc xD (....

pilika: pero len!!!!!!!!!!! Que te paso? T.T por que traes esa ropa???!!!!!!!!! T-T creí que eras hombre!! O si no , nunca me hubiera fijado en ti! Wuaaaaaaaahahaha T.T.

len(avergonzado) : emm....es que...

horo2 : ajajajaja len por favor! Te vez muy gracioso! No sabia eso de ti ¬¬! xD! Ajajajaja.... danos una explicación! Crei que ryu era el unico de sexo dudoso ¬¬.

Ryu : sexo dudoso yo??? ¬¬ que te crees mocoso! ¬¬.

Horo2: ryu no te hagas ¬¬ todos lo saben!.

tamao: paren de pelear y que len de una explicación a este acontecimiento...

len (rojo como tomate ) : lo que sucede...

Todos: ajajajajajajaja te vez muy gracioso! X).

Len : -o-....

Todos : ajajaJAJAJAJJAJAJJA ..

Len: bueno , van a oírme o , no???

Todos: ajajajaaj!

len: ya , es suficiente ¡ , no querían una explicación? .

Todos: ajajajajajajajaja.

len: ya...

Todos: ajajajajajajjaja!!!!!!.

len: -- .

Todos: ajajajajajajaj.

después de unos días los 4 se callaron y decidieron oír a len.

len: lo que pasa es que...

todos: ajajajajaja..

len : ¬¬ ...

todos: .....

len: lo que sucede es que yo soy la PRINCESA .

horo2: queee????? Princesa??? Y por que no principe????? O.O.

pilika : o.o que?!!!!!? No entiendo!

Len :entrar a este palacio esta prohibido , pero el dueño dijo que si uno de nosotros se convertiría en su esposo.

Ryu: puedo ser yo princesa ???! o

len: no ¬¬ .

Ryu: oh , que mal , yo quería ser una princesa , fue mi sueño frustrado desde pequeño T.T.

Horo2: ¬¬ esto lo encuentro absurdo!.

Pilika: siii T.T yo tambien!

Horo2: ¬¬ ok…pero , len , dinos quien te hizo esto?.

Len: mi...mi futuro esposo ..

de pronto un joven de mas o menos su edad sale de la nada...

-yo soy el futuro esposo de len -

todos: quee??????!!!!!!!!.

Len: ..

Pilika: pero si eres hombre! Len también es hombre! No pueden casarse , ni menos tan jóvenes. O.o

Futuro esposo de len: hay niña tonta ¬¬ ¡ en un fic todo puede pasar.

Pilika: tienes razón o.o.

Pilika: pero T.T len , dime que no vas a casarte con este idiota afeminado???.

Len: ese es mi destino...u.u. todo por salvarles la vida ¬.¬.

Ryu: que se casen dos hombres no tiene nada de malo –o- , en otros países es legal .

Horo2: sii claro ¬¬ , todo por que tu eres de sexo dudoso x).

Ryu: ¬¬ ya para con eso , mocoso . y dejen que len y si futuro esposo hagan lo que quieran.

Futuro esposo de len: ya dejen de quejarse! Len será mi esposo , si no estarían muertos , piensen en eso y den gracias por su vida! .

Tamao: ok , yo no tengo problema con eso , pero...donde esta el joven yoh???.

Ryu: si , y doña anna? O.o.

Len: mi futuro esposo los tiene de prisioneros , pero como yo decidí casarme con el , ahora serán liberados ...

Futuro esposo de len : si , íbamos a liberarlos ahora mismo....todo por la promesa que me hizo len , de casarce conmigo .

Horo2: pero niño tonto ¬¬! Que no te enseñaron tus padres , que los hombres se casan con las mujeres y las mujeres con hombres?? ¬¬.

Futuro esposo de len: o.o no sé , yo no tuve padres o.o.

Horo2: -.- esa es una buena excusa...

Pilika: y por que los tomaste como prisioneros a yoh y anna ¬¬ ¿..

Futuro esposo de len: por que entraron a mi palacio! Es propiedad privada ¡.

Horo2: eso es razonable...

Tamao: pobre joven yoh T.T.

Futuro esposo de len: ok , vamos a buscarlos – toma de la mano a len y salen por la puerta , len se pone rojo -

Pilika (furiosa): ese niño no me cae nada de bien ¬¬ ¡.

Horo2: un momento....de quien eran esos gritos que seguíamos??.

Futuro esposo de len : gritos?? Ah! Deben ser una de todas las animas que andan por este lugar .

Todos caminaron hacia la salida en la búsqueda de yoh y anna mientras pilika se quedaba atrás algo distraída y pensativa , no le gustaba la idea de que len se fuera a casar , ni menos que fuera con un hombre.

Horo2: apúrate pilika!! Te quedes atrás...

Pilika: sip...

Los 6 caminaban donde los llevaba el futuro esposo del len ( donde tenia prisioneros a yoh y anna ) mientras conversaban de temas sin importancia.

Horo2: por cierto...futuro esposo de len , cual es tu nombre?.

Futuro esposo de len : juanito .

Tamao: que lindo nombreeeeeeee......

Juanito : gracias. Pero no me halagues mucho , que len se pone celoso!.

Len: si claro ¬¬.

Horo2: mm...ya llegamos??.

Juanito: no , falta aun...

3 minutos después.

Horo2: ya llegamos??.

Juanito: no , aun falta..

3 segundos después

horo2: ya llegamos??!!!! O.O.

juanito : ¬¬ noooooo! Yo les avisare cuando estemos cerca...

horo2: ya llegamos? O.o

juanito: ¬¬ no.

Horo2: y ahora? O.o.

Juanito: no ¬¬.

Horo2: y ahora??o.o

Juanito : no!!!!!!! Escucha cabeza hueca , vamos a un lugar que se llama MUY , MUY LEJANO y adivina que? , esta MUY, MUY LEJANO ò.ó.

Horo2 : ahh , ok .

Juanito : o.o.

Horo2: y... ya llegamos? O.o

Juanito : noooooooo!!!!!! O , que niño tan desesperante!!!!!.

Pilika : oye juanito! Pero por que llevaste a yoh y anna a un lugar tan lejano??o.o.

Juanito: es que como creí que eran ladrones por entrar a propiedad privada los mande a la prisión , donde es muy , muy lejano..

Pilika: ah! Ok , muy , muy lejano .

Juanito: si.... , muy , muy lejano.

Todos: muy , muy lejano ..

Horo2: ya llegamos? O.o.

Juanito : nooooooo! O.

Pilika: hermano ¬¬ te dicen que esta muy , muy lejano!!!!!!.

Juanito: si...escucha a tu hermana....

Pilika: ya llegamos? O.o.

Juanito : --.....


End file.
